When We Were Young
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: Emma and Regina both suffer a magical mishap, causing the women to shrink in size to four year olds. Despite needing to find a way to revert them back with the help of Gold, it leads to a heartbroken Regina and a confused Snow and David as to why the two women were found 'together' as toddlers in the first place.
1. Chapter 1

_So, I have jump on the bandwagon as I love reading little Emma and Regina stories and decided to give it a go myself! I cannot promise you that it will be up to the same high standards as the rest but I will try my best. Your input is much appreciated as well as any ideas along the way as long as they also fit in with my storyline! enjoy :)_

 **Chapter 1**

"Hello Sheriff's station?" Crinkling his eyebrows together as he pinches his nose, David takes a breath. "Ruby slow down. Start again, you're where?" Eyes widening at the revelation, the former shepherd gulps then stands sharp. "Okay, I am on my way!" Slamming the phone down, David rushes out the door to his truck.

Pulling up beside the curb, David exits his vehicle and walks around to meet Ruby who is stood on the corner, arms crossed fixated on something in front of her. Sensing his presence, the wolf nods towards the small playground opposite. "See my problem?"

Following her gaze, the former shepherd tries to keep calm while watching two small forms running about.

Giving an exaggerated gasp, Emma who appears to be the size of a four year old, grabs at something from the ground and taps the girl next to her who was looking around frantically with a pout. "Look! Gina money!"

Peering over at her friend, Regina looks towards the blonde's hand. "No...it's a bottle top!"

Screwing her face up confused, Emma then lifts the item close to her face and squints. "Oh..." Throwing it back on the ground, she giggles before lifting her head and seeing David with Ruby standing on the pavement. "Daddy!" Grabbing at the brunette's hand, the blonde heads out the playground pulling Regina along with her.

Blinking in shock, the Deputy Sheriff has to think fast as Emma lets go of the brunette's hand and launches herself up into his arms. "Daddy! I found you!"

Pouting again, this time a little teary, Regina looks up and down the street sadly before muttering quietly. "I don't know where my parents are..."

Feeling bad for the girl, Ruby pats her back awkwardly while biting her lip. "It's okay..we will...sort it out.."

Glancing down from her position in David's arms, Emma grins and points. "This is Gina daddy, I just met her but she my friend!"

Looking at David, the diner waitress mutters an 'oh boy' then sighs. "What are you gona do? Gold might know?"

"I think I am going to go-"

"Daddy, where mommy?" The blonde tilts her head so she is practically in his face while blinking curiously. "Can we go home?"

At a loss for words, the former shepherd simply nods then looks to the opposite pair, giving Regina a small smile. "You too..let's just get you both somewhere safe then we can figure it all out"

"I can't go with strangers" the brunette states while rocking on her feet and clasping her hands together.

Shaking her head profusely, Emma grins cheekily at her as she indicates for her father to put her down. "No strangers Gina, with me! I'm your friend member?"

Giving a shy smile, the brunette slowly nods then walks up to David and tilts her head back to look up. "I come with you..will you help me find my parents?"

"Yes..of course..let's go" the Deputy Sheriff feels guilty at the realization of it all and that Regina's parents are now both dead. Something which he decides to remain silent on until absolutely necessary.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Entering the loft, Emma and Regina follow on behind David then stop at the door as he looks around nervously. "Snow?"

Walking to the top of the stairs, the short haired woman looks through the banister at her husband not having seen the children who are out of view. "You're home early..everything okay?"

Rushing up to the side of him, Emma looks up with a grin and a wave before giggling again. "Hi mommy!"

Shocked, Snow looks to David then back at Emma. "What..how..Emma?!"

Confused, the blonde bites her lip gaining a small tremble at hearing her mother shout her name, thinking she has upset her. "..mo..mommy?"

Hurrying down the stairs, the short haired woman kneels in front of the child to inspect her then looks amazed, pulling the girl into a hug before she begins to cry. "Hi..baby.." Looking over Emma's shoulder, Snow raises an eyebrow seeing mini Regina. "I don't get it..what happened?"

David shrugs. "I don't know, obviously it was their magic but why both together..I.."

Staring between the trio sadly also getting shaky with a trembling lip, Regina sniffles then makes a run for the door, swinging it open and heading straight for the building steps.

"Regina?!"

Pulling away hearing her father, Emma gasps and follows in a panic. "Gina wait!"

Having worn herself out from the first flight of steps, the small brunette sits on the bottom step and hugs her knees as she begins to sob into her lap. Seeing her friend's shoulders shake up and down, Emma, followed by her parents, steps down carefully and places herself beside the girl then pats her back with her small hand. "Gina no crying..please don't be sad then I'll be sad too..."

Lifting her head to reveal a tear stricken face, Regina hiccups, glancing at her friend. "But..but..where my mommy and daddy?..I want my mommy and daddy.." Rubbing her eyes, the small brunette watches as Emma shuffles closer and puts an arm around her before resting her head against Regina's shoulder. "Sorry Gina..I find them for you like I found my daddy today"

"I want to go home..." Sniffling again, the brunette closes her eyes and repeats until she disappears.

Snow and David look concerned as she can use her magic with control already then look to Emma who is pouting at the empty space beside her as her arm drops to her lap. They definitely needed to call Gold.

 _A/N: short and sweet to begin with! Why have they been transformed to children together? ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rushing into Gold's pawn shop, David goes ahead to the counter while Snow keeps a tight hold of Emma, saving the little one from running off.

"But Gina mama..she need me!" Wriggling around, the blonde pouts in a huff at not being strong enough compared to her mother.

"Gold?!" Scanning the area, the Deputy Sheriff heads towards the back just as Gold emerges from behind the curtain with a raised eyebrow and a slight glare.

"Can I help you? Or do you generally make a habit of inviting yourself into places that do not belong to you?" Making the former shepherd back up to the shop floor, the former imp leans against the counter top.

"Its Regina..and well Emma..." Glancing over his shoulder at his family, David frowns not knowing how to explain.

The shop keeper follows his stare and chuckles upon seeing Emma who gives a small helpless wave, still pouting over wanting to find her friend. "Oh dearie me..what have you done to yourself Miss Swan.."

Snow tightens her grip on the blonde while looking at Gold. "Not just Emma, like David said..Regina..is the same.."

Surprised, the former imp walks around to meet them. "You mean she is..four? And yet I do not see her around? Let me guess, you two saw this as your chance to change Emma's childhood and well the cause of it going wrong the first time, being Regina, you just dumped her somewhere?"

Glaring, David steps up him. "No. She is a child, we are not the ones who would _abandon_ a child.."

Giving a shaky breath at the hidden reference, Gold grits his teeth. "Says the parents who put their child in a _wardrobe_.."

Watching the pair and clearly worried that they would start a fight of some sort in front of Emma, the short haired woman walks up to stand beside her husband. "She has magic..Regina, she kept saying she wanted to go home and then disappeared..do you know how we can reverse this and where Regina may be?"

Muttering under his breath, the former imp shakes his head. "I'm starting to agree with the Queen's statement about you two being idiots..." Looking at them blankly, Gold raises an eyebrow. "And where exactly is Regina's home? Last time I checked it was the Mayor's house is it not? Go there, I will see what I can do and meet you there"

Looking towards one another, Snow and David back off out of the shop after nodding in response. As soon as they are out the door, Emma kicks her legs out frantically, letting go of her mother completely and forcing the woman to put her down before she drops her.

"I see Gina, I go!" Beginning to march off on her own, the parents decide to allow the girl to do what she said so long as they keep close behind. As they make it up to the Mayor's house, the small blonde goes off into a sprint, turning into the gate and running straight up the path before tapping on the door with her small fisted hand. "Gina! Its Emme your..your friend! Open door!"

Standing on the opposite side of the door, inside the house, Regina bites her lip looking scared as she glances around the property again and not recognizing anything. "I..I can't..I cannot reach handle!" Pouting, the small brunette slumps down onto the floor and leans against the wall next to the door. "Don't...don't leave me Emme...I'm scared...this house is big..." Pulling her legs up, Regina rests her chin upon her knees.

"I no leave...my mommy and daddy are here too..we stay" Emma explains while glancing up to her parents with big green eyes.

"Spare key?" David asks his wife as he looks around the plant pots on the porch.

"She only gave one to Henry, she never felt safe hiding one.." Snow bites her lip wondering how they will get in.

"Okay.." Stepping up to the door, the former shepherd leans in. "Regina keep yourself away from the door, I'm going to kick it open"

Glancing towards the door, the small brunette stays in her position but covers her head with her hands as David kicks the door in. Seeing the small blonde run in straight away and look towards her, Regina reaches over wrapping her arms around Emma's neck and hugging her tightly so their heads rests together. Emma hugs back just as tight having to bend down a little while letting out a small grin at having her friend back.

"Girls lets head inside and see if we can get you something to eat, Gold should be here in a minute.." Snow suggests as she waits for the small brunette to stand then guides them to the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Searching through the cupboards, the short haired woman sighs. "Trust her to have nothing suitable for a four year old to eat..it's all fancy foods and ingredient"

Strolling into the kitchen having heard his wife, David cringes. "Well to be fair she does not have any children to care for..aside from Henry but now he is older and should be on his way home from school soon..this is going to be hard to explain..."

Having watched the woman pace around, Regina bites her lip to prevent a smirk then nudges Emma on the stool next to her. The small blonde looks over with a huff because she is hungry then watches the small brunette wave her hand and two plates of sandwiches appear. Clapping, Emma pats her shoulder in thanks then munches down into one of the sandwiches. Rubbing her head finding this all hard to deal with, Snow turns towards the girls. "It looks like I cannot find anything to eat so you-" pausing at seeing them eat, the short haired woman frowns. Regina smiles over at her and waves her hand making another plate appear in front of the woman. "Oh I forgot..magic..of course.."

Both girls giggle then jump at hearing a loud thud against the kitchen door. As all occupants of the house look over, they see Gold standing there having knocked with his cane. Sliding off her stool, Regina steps back warily.

"I have good and bad news.." The former imp announces as he looks around at every person, landing his eyes on the small brunette.

Emma hops down curious as to what he is talking about then looks to her parents who are glaring at Gold while waiting for an explanation. The shop keeper sighs then leans against the doorframe. "I know how we can reverse it or at least _someone_ who can..unfortunately, she is four years old..." Gesturing to Regina, Gold continues. "She created the spell, only she can reverse it.."

Furrowing her eyebrows, the small brunette glares unaware of what he actually saying. Snow looks sympathetic and saddened at her daughter being trapped this way as David moves towards the door. "What can we do then? She is four, she doesn't remember.."

"I know, which is why I am working on a memory potion so that she can trace her footsteps and create a reversal..for now I think it would be best if you take your daughter home and Regina comes with me to figure this out" the former imp offers his opinion while still staring at the small brunette.

Looking very unnerved, Regina gulps understanding what he said, then glances around the room worried and tearful. Emma notices and toddles over taking hold of her hand, while looking serious at all the adults. "No, Gina stay with me! I no go without her!"

The small brunette turns inwards and hugs her friend's arm. "Emme right..want her here.."

Approaching the girl's, leaving Emma's parents on ready mode to jump in if necessary, Gold looks down at them. "Sorry _dearie_ but it would be best if you did..especially with your magic"

"No! I..I..won't use magic!" Getting panicked, Regina starts getting upset.

Emma glares at the man for making her cry and steps forward before stamping full force on his foot. "Go 'way! Meanie!"

Shocked, Snow drops her mouth open. "Emma!"

Trying to keep his cool despite his eyes widening at his foot hurting, Gold gives a shaky breath through anger. David walks up and looks at him face on. "I think it would be best if you go..just let us know when you have a memory potion.."

Glaring, the former imp stays silent and walks out leaving the pair to it as Emma goes back to hugging Regina and placing a small, soundable kiss to her forehead.

 _A/N: Go Emma! Should they trust Gold? ;) I have a feeling he is not being completely honest..._


	3. Chapter 3

_To the guest who left a comment regarding the children's speech and language, I know they are four but if you notice, it is only Emma who struggles with it. I did this on purpose as I was intending on mentioning it in this story through the concern of Snow and David. Also 'Emme' and 'Gina' are their nicknames for one another._

Chapter 3

Once Gold had left, the Charmings decided it would be best to take the girls back to the loft. Although when Regina was there, she was adamant on going home, the small brunette seemed to be more scared within her 'own' house. Thinking about their adults versions and how awkward it would be for them, Snow then asked Regina to use her magic to make another bed appear with the promise that it did not mean Gold would come and take her away. That way, the girls could stay together in one room. The separate beds however did not last as when Snow had come up to wake them the following morning, she found that Emma had in fact left her own bed and climbed in next to Regina before cuddling into the small brunette's back. Deciding the let them be, the short haired woman made her way back down to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Seeing his wife, David raises an eyebrow at her conflicting gaze. "Snow?"

Placing a pan onto the stove, Snow looks over the island at her husband. "They're together.."

The Deputy Sheriff chuckles. "Well they were determined last night to stay together, it doesn't surprise me they ended up sharing a bed"

"No David, I mean them.. _adult_ them. They have to be...it's all too much of a coincidence. The closeness of the girls now..or the fact that it happened to both of them at the same time?"

"Or it could be that, Emma was doing her job and was with Regina while working on her reports?"

Sighing, the short haired woman shrugs. "I don't know..it's just.. _something_ is going on.."

Her husband nods in agreement. "Probably arguing about Henry..I can't believe you still didn't tell him last night. I know he forgot to mention he was staying over at a friend's house but he's going to need to know.."

"He didn't forget to mention, he told his mother. He told _Emma_ but of course she cannot even remember to tie her shoe laces right now let alone remember that"

Moving around into the kitchen to help her, David sets the kettle on the stove then looks towards the front door hearing it open. Glancing to his wife, he smiles. "Speak of the devil..."

Grinning over at his grandparents, the teen puts his bag down under the coat pegs then hangs his jacket before approaching the counter. "I am so glad it is Saturday, I think school gets more tiring as you get older. Is ma about? I wanted to ask if I could go to mom's for the day. I know she isn't working today"

Looking towards one another, the couple do not know how to answer. Snow then steps towards her grandson knowing full well her husband won't say anything. "Henry.."

"That's daddy's name!"

Cringing at hearing the voice, the short haired woman looks to David as he rubs his neck awkwardly. Henry frowns and looks towards the stairs before dropping his mouth open. Regina looks between the trio then strolls up to a stool and pushes herself up, beginning to pour her juice with ease.

"Wha..what..that's...mom?!" The teen frowns then looks to his grandparents in shock.

The small brunette crinkles her nose at the sudden outburst then looks to the boy. "Who is your mommy? Snow? Oh are you Emme's brother?!"

Holding a finger up to explain, Henry finds himself speechless as he stares at his mini mother. Snow bites her lip watching them before intervening. "No Regina, honey, Henry is..well...he is our grandson..our daughter..we have a bigger daughter...who is not here at the moment"

"Oh..." The small brunette seems to accept the answer and turns back to her juice as David passes her a plate of pancakes.

Walking down the steps carefully, Emma appears with a grin and a lopsided curly ponytail that she attempted herself. "Ooo food!"

Still in a daze, Henry sees her then holds his hands out. "Can someone please tell me what happened?!"

Snow leans over to him and whispers. "Your mom did something, we are not sure what but Emma was there and now they are small..Gold is working on it.."

Grabbing a pancake with his hand, the teen shakes his head. "This is too weird.."

Having witnessed what is going on, Emma looks up at her mommy then Henry with a mini glare. "Who you?"

Feeling put on the spot, the teen stutters, spotting his ma's stubbornness in the girl. "..I..I.."

Nudging her, Regina points. "He's Henry"

The small blonde nods at her friend. "Oh..." Frowning, she bites her lip. "Who Henry?"

Leaning close to his wife's ear, David whispers. "This is going to be a _long_ day..."

Sighing, Snow sits down. "Henry if you would like to go back out, you can"

The teen nods in thanks as he returns for his jacket. David follows and does the same. "I will go and see Gold... _again_ "

"Right and us girls will..go to the park?" The short haired woman suggests to the small girls.

Emma grins with a nod then waves over at the door. "Bye daddy!"

The former shepherd walks back over and kisses his wife then his daughter's cheeks before patting Regina awkwardly who screws her nose up at the contact. "See you soon" following his grandson out, David closes the door behind them, leaving the trio of girls to it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Running through the park, holding hands and followed by an awkward looking Snow, Emma and Regina go straight to the playground. The small brunette sits herself on a swing before gradually kicking with her feet to push herself forward to swing slightly. Watching, the small blonde bites her lip intrigued then goes behind her and gives her a shove with a giggle. Regina holds the reins and tilts her head to look over with a smile. "Emme go on the swing next to me"

Emma walks around to the second swing and sits down, trying to repeat what Regina had been doing. Jumping off the swing, the small brunette goes behind and gives her a push like the blonde had done for her. Continuing on for a moment, the small brunette then watches in horror as Emma flies off mid swing as she was not holding on properly due to her laughter. Hitting the ground, the small blonde sits up teary with a trembling lip as Snow and Regina rush over. "My knee!"

Trying to lift her up, the short haired woman kisses her head then looks confused as Emma refuses to be lifted and points to her knee with a hiccup while looking at Regina with her big green eyes. "Gina fix it!"

Without waiting for permission, the small brunette waves her hand and heals the blonde completely then places a light kiss to each knee. "All better Emme"

Going shy from the kisses, Emma giggles while biting her lip. "Oh Gina..."

Not being able to hold back a laugh herself at the adorableness of the pair, Snow stands and helps the blonde up. "Emma please be careful"

"Sorry mommy.."

Smiling, the short haired woman places her hands on her hips while looking at them expectantly. "Okay..who wants ice cream?"

Both girls grin happily before Emma holds her hand up to Regina who frowns briefly then looks at her own hand and slaps it against her friend's. Pulling her over, the small blonde wraps an arm around her shoulders to walk along together then leans over kissing her cheek. "Thank you Gina"

Blushing, the small brunette smiles to herself as they make their way over to the ice cream truck with Snow following behind having witnessed everything.

 _A/N: bit of cuteness to start with..before the drama takes over! Any ideas you may have of an interaction or something you might like to see between the girls, let me know!_


	4. Chapter 4

_So I have decided from your ideas that I shall keep them little for a few chapters yet, until my dramatic plan...:)_

 _Thanks to_ _ **nahbois68**_ _for their prompt which I have decided to turn into a chapter! :) all your responses so far has amazed me! Thank you!_

 **Chapter 4**

It had now been a week and according to Gold he had not found anything to help with the reversal but was insistent that he was getting a memory potion sorted. Why it was taking so long, no one knew. David however, reckons the man is stalling because as long as Regina was small, there is no mayor and with no Mayor, the town is left without a leader. The former shepherd had an idea that, that is what Gold had wanted and so he suggested to his wife that she should take care of the town in Regina's absence. After all, they were her people as much as Regina's and she had been mayor before. Snow's reaction to this was a mixed one. On one hand, she would love to lead the town again but then there was the matter of the girls care, not to mention wanting to spend as much time as possible with her currently small daughter, considering all of the time her and David lost of Emma's childhood and adolescent years.

"David what if this is a bad idea? The children can get mean.."

Letting out a chuckle, the Deputy Sheriff shakes his head. "No it's not Snow besides the children are too young to understand and if they do, don't you think they would be rather scared having Regina, the former Evil Queen as their classmate? We both have jobs and I honestly think you should take over the mayoral role while the adult Regina is not about. You know the people, and I do believe she would thank you in the long run that someone other than Gold stepped in. Despite her previous complaints of how the office was left it was mainly on the assistant and not you. Just...ask them.."

Touching her husband's cheek in awe over his amazing way with words, Snow nods in agreement. "Okay, you're right. I am going to do this..I mean we still don't know if we can fix this so we still have plenty of time with Emma and it has been good so far? She seems like she really wants to be with us right?"

"Of course, now let's go ask.." Kissing his wife's head reassuringly, David gestures to the living room where the two girls are currently sat on the couch, giggling their heads off at something on the TV.

Heading over slowly while keeping hold of her husband's hand for support, the short haired woman gains the attention of Emma and Regina then smiles before sitting opposite them while muting the TV. Both girl's look curiously towards her. Emma with a slight pout at the TV being disrupted and Regina with wide eyes at what was about to be revealed.

"Okay girls, we have a problem. See David and I also have work to deal with and so considering your age, we think you might benefit from..going to school.."

Emma looks shocked while Regina gasps in surprise before smiling brightly. "I want to go to school!"

The blonde pulls a face at her friend then looks down. "..no school...no one nice.."

Snow goes to reason but is beaten to it by the small brunette who takes Emma's hand.

"Emme, I will be there. I won't leave you, we are friends.."

Still looking down, Emma nods slowly then turns back to the TV taking the remote from next to her mother before bringing back the sound. Looking worried, the short haired woman looks up to David who squeezes her shoulder before implying they should leave them to it.

Once the adults were gone, Regina looks over at her friend sadly. "Emme you told me not to be sad, otherwise you will be sad. If you are sad now then I am sad too"

Looking panicked, the small blonde turns and grabs her hand. "No Gina! No sad..."

Giving a small smile, the brunette rests back and keeps her hold on Emma's hand for as long as she can while they watch TV.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once the two girls were enrolled, Snow took them up to the school building and prepared to say goodbye causing the small blonde to cling to her mother desperately. "Emma, honey I will pick you up at three, I promise"

Pouting, Emma lets go reluctantly but then feels a small hand take her own before seeing Regina stand beside her. "Come Emme, school is fun"

Nodding slowly, the small blonde hugs her friends arm and walks off down the corridor with her, occasionally glancing over her shoulder at her mother who waves. Entering the classroom, the pair freeze in the doorway at everyone staring over at them in silence, knowing who they _really_ are. Approaching the pair, the teacher smiles while trying to remain professional despite finding the Sheriff and Mayor's current state rather humorous. "Girls, would you like to take your seats so we can start?"

Walking slowly over, Emma and Regina watch cautiously as a few children mutter between themselves, rather excited to have the famous sheriff/saviour as their classmate.

"Over here Emma! You can sit next to me!"

"No Billy! She is sitting with me, Emma look I saved you a seat!"

The small blonde raises an eyebrow while looking around. "What bout Gina?"

Billy shakes his head and points to the _one_ seat he has saved. "No Emma, we don't want Regina sitting near us, she might hurt us..."

Regina looks down hurt at the comment, completely oblivious as to why they would assume she would do such a thing. "It's okay Emme..I can sit at the back"

"No! I'm only sitting with you!. Miss, Gina need seat too!"

Biting her lip, the teacher nods then tells a couple of the children to move around so that the pair can sit together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the two girls take part in a drawing activity, two classmates watch fascinated. Looking to his friend Sam, Billy frowns while peering over at the desk. "Sam, she is too big for you!"

Sam shrugs and screws up the paper which he has drawn a heart on and throws it in Emma's direction. Jumping at a paper ball taking over her view of her drawing, the small blonde grabs it and opens to see a massive red heart drawn in red. Glancing over to the boys, Emma smiles cheekily. Watching from her seat, Regina raises an eyebrow while looking slightly sad. "..Em..Emme?"

Turning to her friend, the small blonde blinks while swapping their colouring pencils. "Yes Gina?"

Wondering how to put it, the small brunette tugs on her side braid. "Do..you like boys?"

As if it's obvious, Emma returns to her drawing. "No..just when play ball..."

"Oh...okay" Regina slowly smiles to herself and grabs another pencil.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Skipping out of school, Emma spots her mother with a grin as the woman is currently speaking to their teacher. Tapping Regina, the small blonde points as they walk down the steps and over to them. "Hi mommy! It been good today!"

Waving off the teacher, Snow then crouches down to their level and takes Emma in her arms before seeing the small brunette stand awkwardly and grabs her into the hug too. "So girls you had a good day?"

The small blonde nods and continues talking as her mother stands while taking both their hands. "Yes we did drawing and I drew for you, in my bag..and a boy drew a heart for me but my heart no go to him..it go to Gina!" Letting out a happy giggle towards the end, Emma tilts her head forward to look across her mother at her friend who goes shy.

"Oh?..is that..so.." Chuckling nervously, the short haired woman shakes her head as they walk home.

"And..and..I got tolds to watch..Snow White, like you mommy!"

"I don't think that is such a good idea honey..I just think that maybe-"

"I want to watch it too" Regina chimes in with a smile. "It sounds like a true fairytale"

Snow lets out a short laugh then mutters to herself. "Oh if only you knew..." Clearing her throat, she looks down at the pair who look back both wide eyed. "Okay! Fine you can watch it when you get in...I have yet to watch it myself"

Emma pulls her arm down with her hand in a fist. "Yes! Thank you mommy.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As promised when the trio had got home, Snow set up the film for them to watch and even added popcorn as a treat for doing so well with school. Halfway through the film, she glances over from her position in the armchair to the two girls sharing the couch. Emma was engrossed while resting her chin in the palms of her hands as she sat forward and even sung along to the dwarfs song. Regina however looked confused and even a little frightened. "Regina are you okay sweetie?"

The small brunette blinks a little and looks over to the woman briefly before returning her gaze to the TV. "I..I don't like the..old woman..the Queen in disguise...she's mean and evil.."

"Oh?" Hanging on every word, the short haired woman watches her as the girl continues her explanation.

"I would never want to be like that. I like Snow White, I want to be like her"

"Me too..." Emma adds while still staring at the TV.

"Hm..I shall remember that honey.." Snow replies with a small smirk at what Regina had just admitted.

Sitting back again, the small blonde looks shocked and gasps at the clip where the dwarfs chase the old woman while causing her friend to sink down behind a cushion in a panic, beginning to shake. Emma picks up on this and takes her hand, turning to look at her as she can hear Regina's breathing grows quicker as she panics. "Gina look me.."

Snow sits forward to check on the girl but ends up watching her daughter take over. The small brunette lowers the cushion and looks at her friend. Smiling, the small blonde keeps her eyes on her. "Just look at me no TV , it be okay"

Regina nods a little and takes a couple of deep breaths, never tearing her eyes away from Emma then eventually calms with a smile as she squeezes the girl's hand. "Thank you Emme"

Bear hugging her quickly, Emma giggles as they flop back on the couch together. "Always Gina"

 _A/N: They are just too cute! And so you know,_ _ **evilregal2019**_ _and_ **hailsara1973** _I will be using your ideas!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks to_ _ **hailsara1973**_ _for the idea towards the end of this chapter! Hope you like! :)_

 **Chapter 5**

When a week of school had gone past, Emma did not seem to mind as much about going. She still on occasion had a wobble about her mother leaving but she soon found out that so long as she had Regina by her side, she could handle just about anything.

"Catch me Gina!" The small blonde giggles and runs off into the playground as soon as the pair had exit the school door for break.

Shaking her head, the small brunette watches which direction her friend goes with a raised eyebrow then quickly goes off in the opposite direction and out of sight of Emma. Chuckling to herself, she springs out in front of the girl from behind a tree and shouts. "Boo!"

Stopping in a fit of laughter, the pair bump shoulders playfully then go to sit down on a bench to get their breath back. "Giiina?" Emma looks over while pursing her lips awaiting a response.

"Yes Emme?"

Fiddling with her hands, the small blonde avoids looking at her as she bites her lip. "Be friends forever?"

Regina smiles and nods profusely. "Forever and ever!"

"You're not friends really!"

Both girls look up suddenly towards their approaching classmate. Emma giving a glare and Regina giving a frown before questioning the boy. "Why not?"

"My mommy said you fight all the time and can never agree on anything" the boy explains clearly with attitude.

The small blonde rises to her feet and places her hands on her hips. "Your mommy no know me! Or Gina! Be quiet!"

Laughing, the boy shakes his head. "Well it's true! Everyone knows you. You're on the good side but she isn't" pointing to the small brunette who looks offended. "She's evil!"

Shoving her hands forward, Emma pushes the boy back, causing him to fall over onto the ground. "Leave her alone!"

Grabbing her arm frightened of the consequences, Regina pulls her away, leading her back to the school building. "Maybe they are right Emme. Yesterday they said I would hurt them..." Looking down, the small brunette lets out a sigh.

"No Gina, you good like me, promise" patting her shoulder, Emma then pulls a face to get her laughing again. Rolling her eyes, Regina does giggle while linking their arms together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Racing out of school and literally pulling her poor friend along as she usually does, Emma grins upon seeing her mother, knowing that there is still that small piece of doubt about whether her mother would come back at the end of the day. Seeing the concerned look upon Snow's face, Regina looks to the blonde with worry.

"Girls, ready to go?" The short haired woman asks and not as cheery as normal.

Both girls nod before following the woman home as Emma makes an attempt at telling her mother about their day. Arriving in the loft, Snow asks for the girls to go to their room and work on their reading while she spoke to her husband.

Looking over from the table having been home half an hour already with a fresh mug of coffee, David frowns at the interaction as his wife normally loves to spend as much time as possible with them before bedtime. "Snow, everything okay? Is it Gold?"

Shaking her head, Snow sits down opposite her husband at the table. "I had a talk today with the girls' teacher. She informed me that she witnessed Emma get into a fight today on Regina's behalf.."

"You think we should separate them?" David raises an eyebrow curious as to where the conversation is headed.

"No..I don't know..I get where the teacher was coming from but then Emma never acts on anything unless its serious.."

"Snow, the Emma you are referring to is the adult version..this Emma tends to be more.."

"Actions first, think later?" Snow suggests, understanding what her husband is saying. "She also mentioned that Emma struggled with her reading today..missing words or phrasing it wrong.."

"I have noticed she tends to skip words but she's still young? And if she reverted to the same four year old who was in a home, then it's not surprising. She never got any help. She needs guidance..otherwise the children will pick on her" David admits sadly then sighs. "I think we should talk to her teacher again.."

Having left their room to get them a drink, Emma sits at the top of the stairs hearing her parents talk. Looking down, the small blonde turns around and goes back to Regina visibly hurt while trying to hold her tears back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remaining quiet for the rest of the evening, Emma sits staring at the TV after dinner with a small pout while holding Regina's arm, having told her friend what she has heard. The small brunette rests her head down on top of the small blonde's but keeps her eyes on her friend and not the screen.

Setting the tea towel down after washing up, David looks over at the pair. "Okay girls time for bed..." The former shepherd then puts an arm around his wife shoulder's as she joins him after cleaning the surfaces.

Automatically getting up, Regina goes to head over to the stairs but pauses at not hearing Emma move. Looking over, she sees the small blonde cross her arms still with a pout.

" _No_ "

Snow frowns and steps towards her daughter. "Emma what do you mean no? Its bed time..you have school tomorrow"

Glancing over, the small blonde glares at her mother. "Said no"

Dropping his mouth open in shock, David looks briefly at the small brunette beside him whose eyes widen. "Emma..listen to your mother..."

Emma continues to glare and shakes her head, this time shouting. "No!"

Feeling his patience grow thin, the former shepherd crosses his arms before offering an ultimatum. "Emma if you do not get up them stairs, you will get spanked!"

Looking horrified, the small blonde gasps before getting upset and running over to Regina who holds her close then leads them upstairs.

Giving a deep sigh, David looks down guilty. Feeling his wife take his hand, he mutters. "..did you see her face..."

"David, you didn't mean you would it's just a..it's just something you say sometimes to get a child to listen.." Snow looks sympathetic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Huddling up close in bed, Emma sobs into Regina as she clings to the girl's pyjama top. "They...they..no..want me.." Hiccupping, the blonde struggles getting her words up through her tears.

Rubbing her back, the small brunette pulls the blanket over her friend. "They do Emme, we all do..promise"

Pulling back, the small blonde's lip quivers. "I..I..no like being spanked..it..it hurt me.."

"I won't let them..they will have to do it to me first.." Regina admits with a small smile then wipes a tear from Emma's face.

"Don't matter Gina...only need you.." Emma sniffles then rests her head down again feeling tired.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Knocking on the doorframe, Snow and David walk into the bedroom slowly with David approaching the bed first seeing their daughter sniffle. "Emma?"

Looking across, Emma bites her lip to stop any more trembles. The former shepherd looks sad and holds his hand out to her, leaving it up to her on whether she wants to take it. "I'm sorry. I would never hurt you..either of you..but you have to listen to us Emma, we just want what is best for you"

Sitting up slowly but still staying in Regina's embrace, the small blonde nods. " heard you and mommy..about school and I no like being.. _stupid_.."

Snow quickly sits on the bed so she is beside her husband. "Oh honey you are not stupid. Far from it..we just want to help you because we know you love reading..and telling us your stories.."

"They are right Emme, you tell the best stories!" the small brunette adds with a smile.

David looks between them then attempts a smile. "Emma? I promise I will never do that again okay?"

Emma bites her lip then slowly reaches her hand out but holds her pinkie up. "Promise?"

The former shepherd nods and links his little finger with his daughter's. "Promise"

Leaning over quickly to also hug him, Emma smiles against him. "Sorry too daddy.."

Snow and Regina smile at one another as the short haired woman strokes her daughters hair as the father and daughter enjoy their hug. Watching, the small brunette also feels a little sad, wishing her daddy was here and wonders where he has gone.

 _A/N:_ _ **evilregal2019**_ _your idea will be next chapter!_

 _Also I have now come up with the whole storyline for this fic yay! Exciting times ahead ;)_


	6. Chapter 6

_In Response to a guest, when talking about reading I was referring to how she makes up her own stories with books which is what Snow and Regina praised her for, plus she can read the odd word._

 _Thanks to_ _ **evilregal2019**_ _for the idea at the beginning of this chapter! Enjoy!_

 **Chapter 6**

By the time the weekend came, Snow had in fact spoken to the girls teacher again regarding Emma's language and the pair had come up with a system to help the small blonde learn to catch up with the rest of her class. Regina also included herself in the helping. It was now Saturday and both parents had begun to notice a change in the young girls behaviour. Not only had they gotten close but they had started to show some similarities to their adult selves, mannerisms and what not. Emma had become more care free by not being so worried about what people thought and allowed things to just simply let go, knowing it was best in the long run for everyone to be happy. She also started asking her mother if she could pack her a grilled cheese for her lunchbox. Regina on the other hand grew more reserved while also standing her ground to anyone who dared to test her. She had even begun to turn her nose up at Snow's cooking.

"Help me Emme! Please come save me!" The small brunette cried out dramatically as her friend marched over with purpose before Regina used her magic and disappeared from sight, reappearing by the couch and laying herself down as if dead.

Emma gasps then glares as she mounts the dining room chair, grabbing the umbrella from the hall stand on the way. "I'm coming Queen!" Holding the long stick like object out in front of her, the small blonde peers around warily then hears the front door beginning to open. "Oh no! Trolls!"

Standing in the doorway wide eyed, Henry looks at his currently small blonde mother then at his brunette one on the couch. "Okay then...I guess you are still...yeah."

Swinging around, Emma holds the umbrella to his neck. "Go! no more troll! Give Queen back! She not yours!"

Holding his hands up, the teen sighs with an eye roll. "Okay, I...surrender then...you can go save your Queen" Henry pauses realizing what he actually said then shakes his head.

Emma grins then giggles at his expression. "Be off with you boy!" Hitting him lightly with the umbrella, the small blonde gains a snigger from the supposedly dead Queen. Opening one eye, Regina bites her lip at Henry's confused face then keeps both eyes closed. Climbing onto the table and across to the opposite chair, the small blonde charges with a jump in front of the couch. "I'm here Queen!" Kneeling by the couch, Emma takes hold of Regina's hand after abandoning her umbrella. The small brunette tries to keep still but has a smile on her face at her friend taking her hand. Leaning over, the small blonde pecks Regina's lips with a blush then shuffles back as the girl sits with a yawn.

"You saved me!" Throwing her arms around Emma's neck, the small brunette grins and automatically kisses her cheek. "Thank you my white knight"

Giggling, her friend nods. "I do anything for you for my Queen Gina! I say before member? At the diner!"

Walking over to his grandmother stood by the stairs having watched the whole game, Henry frowns taking in her shocked look. "Grandma?.." Receiving no response, the teen stands with her. "I take it even with me going away for a couple of days you didn't get help as they are still the same.."

"Not...not for long Henry...I..they remember.." Snow then frowns staring at the girls who are yet to release from their hug.

Raising an eyebrow, Henry looks between his mothers and his grandmother. "What do you mean they remember?"

"What Emma just said...it must have been as an adult..I haven't taken them to the diner as children, in case people start talking and say horrible things to them..she just said 'remember I told you in the diner'..oh my god.."

Henry drops his mouth open realizing. "Hold on if that is all true..then are they together? Are my mom's together?!"

"I..." Speechless, Snow shrugs. "We're going to have to tell Gold.." Biting her lip, the short haired woman sees her daughter come skipping over.

"Can I have a drink mommy?" Emma asks staring up at her and Henry.

Snow nods then has an idea. "Emma wait a moment..honey, I want to ask you something" crouching down to the girl's level, the woman smiles. "Who is Regina? I know she is a friend but you seem close..."

The small blonde goes shy and draws invisible patterns with her foot on the floorboard while fiddling with her hands before mumbling. "She..she's my girlfriend..." Grinning, Emma then bites her lip before standing still.

Henry looks between the pair and takes a deep breath. "Okay..great on my part I guess.."

Giving her grandson a mini glare, the short haired woman just smiles at Emma then gestures for the girl to go get a drink.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When David had arrived home from work, the concerned parents left Henry in charge while they went to speak with Gold.

"So what you are telling me is that Miss Swan and the _lovely_ mayor are now starting to remember their true selves?" Gold questions the pair who are stood on the opposite side of the counter.

Snow nods. "Emma mentioned something earlier that only adult Emma would know..it's like their real reality is mixing in with their current one.."

The former imp looks intrigued then smirks. "And what about Regina? Does she remember anything?"

"We would say roughly the same as Emma but its only minor" David answers, supporting his wife's theory.

"Like I said before dearie..I have this memory potion that I-"

"forget your potion! We are not blind Gold. It does not takes weeks to procure a simply memory potion. So either you wasted our time at the beginning or you are lying over the contents of the potion. Either way, we want a solution which we can do, to ensure their safety" the former shepherd glares, fed up of the mans excuses.

Raising an eyebrow, Gold leans forward against the counter in an intimidating manner. "Then I _cannot_ help you"

Sighing, David shakes his head and guides his wife back out the shop to head home. "We can go to Blue..see if she can help, although its dark magic that has clearly caused this..she might have a solution"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leaving a note indoors, Henry heads out onto main street with his miniature versions of his mothers and walks to Granny's as the girls walk excitedly at the notion of the ice cream they had been promised by the teen. Entering the establishment, Emma runs straight to an empty booth as Regina states she will go to the counter with Henry.

Looking around the place, the small blonde smiles to herself as the earlier conversation crosses her mind.

"Emma?"

Glancing towards the pawn broker, Emma's breath hitches as she is on her own. "Go away..Henry just there"

Gold smiles with a nod. "I know I can see but I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to apologise for our last meeting. You were right to keep Regina with you and she obviously means a lot to you"

Giving a slight smile, the small blonde nods slowly. "She the best!"

Chuckling, the former imp sits opposite for a moment. "Anyway like I said, I wanted to say sorry and so I got you a present.." Pulling a small bottle out of his pocket, he hands it over. "This bottle can make sure that Regina never leaves you, that she will always be there and love you"

Emma looks surprised and holds the bottle up close to inspect it while thinking about having Regina love her. "What I do?"

Leaning forward, Gold points to the bottle. "Give it to Regina, put it in her drink and that way she will never go. You will be connected like magic"

The small blonde looks curious then smiles. "Just drink and then she's mine forever?"

"Forever and ever"

Grinning at the words, remembering the small brunette saying it to her the other day in the playground, Emma slips the bottle in her pocket. "Okay! Thank you!"

Rising to his feet, the pawn broker turns to face her again. "Oh Emma, it would be best if you weren't to tell anyone about it..so that it will be a nice surprise for Regina"

Nodding, the small blonde continues to grin as he walks away before Henry and Regina join her in the booth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the girls get ready for bed, Snow and David inform Henry of their new plan and to remind him to stay away from Gold, even if he is Henry's grandfather. Walking up in her nightie, Emma gestures to her mother then whispers when she leans down. Snow smiles with a nod and goes into the kitchen to make them both a hot milk before bed. Once ready, the short haired woman goes to take them to the dining table. Emma jumps up and holds her hand out. "I take Gina's mommy!"

Passing the cup over, Snow watches her daughter carefully as she puts them on the table. "Mommy go get Gina? So be a surprise?"

The short haired woman chuckles at what she assumes is her daughter's attempt on romance then heads up the stairs. Watching her go, Emma quickly tips the bottle that she got from Gold and stirs the drink with a grin before seeing Regina appear. "Got milk for you Regina"

Both mother and friend freeze then share a look as the small brunette sits down at the table. "You called me Regina?"

"Oh yeah.." Giggling, Emma joins her and drinks her milk, watching her friend closely to see if she drinks hers.

Waiting impatiently to see if there is any change, the small blonde pouts until Regina holds her hand out to her so they can go up to bed. Making their way upstairs, followed by Snow to tuck them in, Emma automatically curls into the small brunette and hugs her tightly before they both go off to sleep. Unfortunately for Regina, she sleeps with a frown upon her face as a rush of memories threaten their way back.

 _A/N: next up Snow and Regina interaction plus the worried parents find out more about their little girl's past._

 _Also to clear any confusion now, some of you may be thinking it was silly of Emma to trust Gold with the potion but she is still only four and wants her friend to love her forever! I know they have started to remember bits of their adult selves but it is gradual (for Regina maybe not) so they still don't always know or understand what they are doing can possibly be bad._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Waking up in the early morning, Emma frowns upon feeling movement in the bed, suddenly hearing something she hates to hear, the small blonde sits up and peers over to see her friend huddled up and sobbing into her lap. "..Gina?" Shifting closer, Emma goes to take her arm but feels the small brunette move away from her touch and distance herself towards the edge of the bed, continuing to have tears roll down her cheeks. Watching briefly, the small blonde then moves herself off of the bed quietly and runs out of her room to get her mother. Standing beside her sleeping mother, Emma shakes the woman's shoulder in a panic. "Mommy..mommy wake up its Gina.."

Snow opens her eyes sleepily then sits up to look at her worried daughter with a yawn. "What is it honey?"

Looking like she might cry herself, the small blonde points towards her room. "Its Gina she upset but she won't tell me what is wrong.."

Rubbing her arm in comfort, the short haired woman gets out of bed. "Okay come on.."

Returning to her bedroom, Emma stays by the door sadly as her mother approached the bed.

"Regina sweetie what's wrong?" Reaching out, Snow strokes her hand through the small brunette's hair causing Regina to flinch.

"Stop..I can't..make it stop..leave me alone.."

Looking sympathetic, the short haired woman frowns. "Make what stop?"

The small brunette glances over with a wobbling lip. "..memories..I..I..did bad things.."

"Oh honey..no.." Shaking her head, Snow moves to sit beside her on the bed.

"Yes..I'm evil! I..I hurt..people that's why my parents are not here, because of me..I want my daddy back.." Regina pouts then begins to sob again.

Pulling the girl into a hug, the short haired woman gives her a comforting squeeze. Freezing, the girl goes stiff at the action then looks at her awkwardly. Snow simply smiles and nods to let her know it's okay. "Just go with it okay?"

Hesitantly lowering her head to the woman's shoulder, Regina glances up briefly still seeing her smile then cuddles in properly with a deep breath and sniffle. "I'm..I'm sorry.."

Continuing to stroke the girl's hair, Snow shushes her then waits until she falls asleep. Peering over at her daughter who is pouting with a few tears herself, the short haired woman then gestures for her to join them, holding her spare arm out to her. Climbing the bed, Emma cuddles in the opposite side then reaches across her mother to take Regina's hand before going back to sleep herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the morning got late, Snow had encouraged her daughter to leave the sleeping girl be and to head down for breakfast. Swinging her legs while lost in thought on the kitchen stool, Emma looks guilty and turns to her mother who is making pancakes. "Mommy?.."

"Yes Emma?" Snow pauses what she is doing to give her daughter her undivided attention and smiles leaning across the counter.

"Mommy it my fault Gina sad.."

Shaking her head, the short haired woman grabs one of Emma's hands. "No honey it is not your-"

"But Gold said..." Seeing the shocked and concerned look on her mother's face, the small blonde stops.

Walking around to meet her, Snow looks at her seriously. "Gold said what? Did he talk to you?!"

Slowly nodding, Emma pulls out the now empty bottle and shows her. "He said..Regina would love me forever and ever..I put in milk...I'm sorry!"

Reaching over to hug her daughter to reassure her she is not in any kind of trouble, the short haired woman looks to the bottle with a glare. "Thank you for telling me Emma, I will tell your father so we can fix this okay?"

"..okay.." Looking down, the small blonde then jumps off of the stool and up to see Regina.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Climbing onto the bed, Emma looks towards the half awake brunette who appears like she has had no sleep at all. "Gina..can I hug you yet?..I know your sad but we fix it promise.."

Regina sighs then nods, instinctively wrapping her arms around Emma. "I'm sorry I pushed you away but my dreams are bad and all these feelings are horrible..can it really be me?"

Hugging back, Emma kisses her cheek. "Don't care Gina, you're still good to me"

Falling back on the bed, the two girls cuddle up before drifting off to sleep again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Being informed by his wife over what had happened with Gold, David had to restrain himself from going round and hitting the man. Instead he paid a visit to Blue while Snow stayed at home with the girls. Standing at the door of the nunnery, the former shepherd passes the empty potion bottle over to the fairy. "Emma said she gave this to Regina after Gold tricked her and now she appears to be remembering. _He_ used the fact that Emma is currently a small child and wants her friend to be with her forever. Clearly that is not what the bottle did. Can you detect what he gave her? I know it's dark magic but we thought you may know what it is at least, even if you cannot fix it"

Blue nods and looks to the bottle with a squint. "It appears to be a white substance..how did Emma give this to Regina?"

"She put it in her drink..last night"

The nun bites her lip then tells David to wait on the porch until she returns. Walking back within a matter of minutes, Blue looks unsettled. "It was definitely a memory potion..but not one just to reverse the pairs mishap a full one and for a girl at this age..I have no idea how Regina is going to cope with the thoughts of the Evil Queen in her head, you were right not to trust Gold.."

David looks conflicted and nods. "I better get back to see how they are..what can we do to help her?"

The fairy looks sympathetic. "There is nothing you can do..until whatever it was that was cast is reversed..Regina will be trapped with the memories..at least the adult version had learned to lock the thoughts away.."

Thanking Blue, the former shepherd heads back home to his family so he can explain what the situation is.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stirring in her sleep, Emma pokes an eye open feeling an empty space beside her. Sitting up quickly, she pouts and moves towards the end of the bed. Slipping down, the small blonde leaves the room and looks around for her friend, not finding her anywhere. Rushing to find her parents, she sees the pair sat at the table discussing what Blue had said but still no sign of Regina. Allowing her lip to tremble, Emma goes up to them beginning to sob. "Gina's..gone!.."

Snow leans over and lifts the girl onto her lap with concern. "Sorry honey?"

Looking to her father who takes her hand, the small blonde points to the stairs. "Gina's gone..she's not there! We need to go to Gina's to find her!"

Sharing a look, David nods to his wife before rising to his feet and taking their coats. "Lets go then"

Taking her coat, Emma quickly follows them out while holding her mother's hand.

Once they had arrived at the mansion, the former shepherd looks through the glass panel at the side of the door and frowns. "I cannot see anyone in there.."

Emma looks down and taps herself. "Gina it's me! Please open the door! I want my friend back!"

Grabbing her daughters arm as she continues to knock, Snow crouches down to her. "Honey, I don't think she is in.."

"Why don't you and your mother go home and I will continue looking in town?" David suggests while offering a smile.

Slowly nodding, the small blonde sighs giving up and walks with her mother while keeping her head down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rummaging through the bottles, Regina glances around her vault warily. It may be hers but she is still just four at the moment. Pushing one of her trunks over to the wall, the small brunette climbs up carefully and grabs what she needs while tears roll down her face. Moving over towards the mirror, Regina wipes her face shakily and begins to arrange the items she has collected before mixing some together. Glancing towards the door, the small brunette takes a breath then slumps down against the wall with a sniffle. She remembers everything which meant she remembers what happened for her and Emma to get in this mess in the first place. She had got all the ingredient needed but struggled with her emotion, finding it more difficult to fight. She was evil so why should she even bother fixing this and making her feel better? The only problem was that it wasn't just her she had to think about but Emma. Leaning her head back against the wall, Regina bites on her lip then looks down at herself and her hands. She was so small and it made her remember when she was really this age with her parents. Her father was the best thing to happen in her life until she became a parent herself. Then there was Emma, truth be told they weren't together but had got into somewhat of a lip lock before the mishap happened but now, she deeply cared for her. They had helped one another and stood by each other through it all. Not just with the mishap but as Regina thought it over, they had also protected one another and Henry _before_ , like a family.

Looking around the vault again, the small brunette pushes herself up and continues on with her potion. She needed to fix this, she _needed_ her Emma back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Honey, you need to eat something, you didn't have any dinner.." Snow looks towards her daughter who is sat on the couch clearly sad.

"No mommy..not hungry, I'm going upstairs.." Kicking her legs forward to get up, Emma heads upstairs to go to her bed as this is where she feels closest to Regina.

Hearing the front door open, the short haired woman watches her husband walk in and shake his head. "No luck..I looked all over town. Where ever she has gone, she doesn't want to be found.."

"David what are we going to do?"

"Honestly, I don't want to have to say this but..if Regina begins to feel tortured by her memories..she could potentially flip and revert back to her old ways..despite the age difference.."

Snow raises an eyebrow. "A mini Evil Queen..great because no one would want to kill a child.. And then there is Emma who is refusing anything and everything because she just wants Regina. Then there is Henry who is suffering as one mother is at this moment going crazy and the other is apparently lovesick..what if he never gets them back?"

"That won't be a problem mom.."

Going wide eyed, the pair turn towards the stairs to see a fully grown Emma standing on the bottom step with an apprehensive gaze. Snow looks speechless then quickly steps forward and hugs her daughter. "Emma?! What.? How did you...?"

The blonde bites her lip while hugging back. "I think I know how and I think I may know where Regina is..she may have got her memories but that also meant-"

"She knew how to reverse your problem.." David cuts in, finishing for her. "Blue said..earlier.."

Nodding, Emma looks at her parents as if pleading permission then heads out the door once Snow nods with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rushing down the vault steps, the blonde pushes the coffin out of the way and heads underneath before scanning the room. Hearing a sniffle, Emma treads warily into the vault and looks over towards the empty potions before completing her scan and landing her eyes on Regina. Fully grown Regina, who was sat against the wall for the second time that day and hugging her knees. Glancing up, the brunette begins to sob again seeing Emma and prompting the woman to rush to her side. Wrapping her arms around the brunette, the blonde holds onto her tightly. "It's okay, we are going to be okay.."

 _A/N: ok so I know some of you wanted more school chapters but this is what I had planned and needed to stick to my idea. If you want more little Emma and Regina fics, I can start a new one shot story with your prompts? P.S. The story here is not finished...:)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Having sat on the vault floor and sobbed, Regina finally lets go of Emma before looking up at her. "This is my punishment isn't it? All these thoughts in my head..no matter what you say I am evil. I can see in my mind every single person that I hurt, that I..." gulping, the brunette moves past what she was about to admit to, _murder_. "Im a monster..but I needed to fix _this_ , for you and Henry, so he can have his mother back"

The blonde shakes her head fiercely. "No, Regina all that you are thinking now..that was a different person. A fallen person who needed catching to be able to change and become this incredible person Inknow now. A mother and a friend. As for why you remember..that was all my fault, Inam sorry. I was so blinded by what Gold was telling the younger version of me because all she wanted was to have her friend and be loved, that I never saw he was tricking me.."

"I think we've moved past _needing_..potions to be friends Emma..well..at least I thought so..but now I would advise you to just stay away" moving to her feet, the brunette begins to tidy up the vault as the blonde also stands and watches her.

"I know I didn't _need_ a potion, but the four year old in me was so scared..because I didn't have any friends growing up, I was picked on for my speech which in reality got worse because I didn't have my parents like I did the second time round and for a good couple of years I actually had a stutter because my self esteem plummeted..Regina please whatever you are thinking or planning on doing, _don't_ " Emma looks sad before glancing at Regina who then takes her hand.

"I know you are trying to protect me but..I'm really not worth protecting. I finally saw for the first time in my life what everyone truly thinks. No one has forgiven me and I don't blame them..because I did exactly what I didn't want to do and that was turn into my mother..and now, I need to put it right..starting with you and Henry"

Looking panicked, the blonde gulps when the woman lets go of her hand. "Please Regina, we need you with us..I need you with me. I thought before all this, when I kissed you, it was the most amazing thing that I have done, aside from Henry of course and then I still needed you when we were small. Regina haven't you realized how I feel about you?"

Letting out a small smile, Regina looks away briefly feeling embarassed. "..I..I..had... _hoped_..that you..well felt something...but Emma-"

"No, no buts. I know you're scared and I cannot imagine what is going through your head right now but it's all in the past, I will help you anyway I can and just like before you will be strong and be the Regina that I...that I love" Emma goes coy at confessing the last part.

Crashing into her, the brunette hugs her tightly with a relieved smile. "Emma.." Pulling back enough to look at the blonde, Regina gets teary. "I love you too" resting her forehead against the grinning woman, she gives a soft chuckle.

Looking into Regina's eyes, Emma softens her grin to a smile. "Can I kiss you again?"

Taking hold of the blonde's face, the brunette leans up and kisses the woman giving her, her answer. Kissing back, Emma keeps hold of Regina lovingly then nuzzles their noses together before the the woman gasps in shock.

Looking worried, the blonde pulls back and frowns. "Regina?"

Smiling, the brunette strokes the side of her face. "They're gone..the memories..I mean they are still there like they was before but now they are distant and not invading..I can finally think.." Letting out a deep breath, Regina rubs her head in disbelief. "You..it was you"

Emma smirks making light of the moment. "I'm that good a kisser huh?"

Rolling her eyes, the brunette begins to head towards the vault door. "I believe your parents will wonder where you are..and more than anything all I want to do is hug Henry"

Strolling up to her, the blonde leans forward and takes hold of her hand, linking their fingers with another famous grin. "Me too"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking into the loft, the pair look towards the Charmings who are sat at the table and talking about the days events. Snow looks over seeing two heads appear then smiles at the pair who had ungrouped before walking in. "Regina, we were worried about you"

Regina looks at her a little taken back by the comment then nods in appreciation. "Thanks Snow..I had a small matter of clearing the mess up I made"

"Yes, we noticed when Emma came down the stairs no longer pouting or calling you 'Gina'" the short haired woman teases while smiling towards her daughter.

Shaking her head, Emma groans. "Oh god..please stop..."

Snow approaches them and shrugs. "That doesn't matter, you both done things that I could easily hold against you anyway. Starting with the fact that you.." Pointing at Regina with a chuckle. " _Hugged_ me"

The brunette drops her mouth open at the obvious blackmail then scoffs. "Actually I think you'll find dear that you hugged me..I merely went along with it for your sake"

"You were sobbing on me!" Throwing the accusation, Snow stops seeing Regina looking away awkwardly, clearly embarassed. Smiling in awe, the short haired woman steps up to her. "Anyway, as strange as this might be to hear, especially coming from me, I am glad you're back" wrapping her arms around the woman, Snow gives her a squeeze.

Slowly smiling, the brunette hugs back briefly then clears her throat, prompting the woman to step away. "It's good to be back"

David comes to stand beside his wife still concerned. "And the thoughts?"

"Gone..well back to how they were which I can handle.." Regina responds leaving the fact that she had kissed their daughter for it to happen.

"Good, that's good.."

Jumping in having watched the whole interaction, Emma grins. "Where's Henry?"

"Henry is actually at Regina's office..he wanted to see if he could somehow help with your situation..oh and he may have some stuff on you too, just so you know" Snow chuckles again at the thought of the pair playing their game of Queen and Knight.

Laughing nervously, Emma goes for the door not wanting to be bombarded with questions by her parents just yet. "Right, well Regina and I will go see him.."

Quickly following the blonde, Regina looks back with another nod and smile to say goodbye then walks out with Emma to go to the town hall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pushing the mayor's door open, Emma pokes her head around and smiles seeing their son at his mother's desk. "Hey kid" walking inside, the blonde waits for his reaction.

Glancing up from his book, Henry stands and goes over quickly to hug her. "I heard you were back, I was trying to find a way to help mom with her memory problem"

"Already fixed kid" the blonde hugs back then gestures to the open door.

Looking across, the teen sees his brunette mother standing there and releases his grip on Emma to go to her. Regina hugs back, squeezing him tightly then presses a kiss to his head. "Henry...it's so good to do that again..I missed your hugs"

"I missed _you_ mom..both of you and I just want to say if what I saw when you was small was true, I'm okay with it. I love you guys and I want you to be happy no matter what you decide to do" Henry pulls away with a grin that matches Emma's. "And now I'm going home, to the mansion because it didn't feel right staying there without you.."

"Okay, I will be back by this evening" Regina smiles and strokes his chin before he leaves his moms to it.

Emma curls her fingers through her belt loops and walks up to the woman while biting her lip. "So..what Henry just said.."

Pulling the blonde towards her by her arms, the brunette then strokes a strand of her hair. "I'm never letting you go. Forever and ever right?"

Giving a cheeky smile, the blonde leans in for a kiss as the woman smirks briefly, switching the lock on her office door by magic and backing the woman to her desk. "You know I have thought about this scenario once or twice.."

"Oh?..well then how about we make it a reality?" Emma raises an eyebrow then goes for another kiss as Regina helps her up onto the desk for a heavy make out session.

 _A/N: I am happy to write the short stories of little Emma and Regina if you have prompts :)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated, I have been working twelve hour shifts! So I have been too tired sorry! Anyway here goes! :)_

 **Chapter 9**

Having moved their little session to the couch in front of the fireplace in Regina's office, the pair continued to kiss and feel their way around each other while taking in the simple comfort of one anothers lips. Feeling Regina pull her in closer, Emma smiles into it then leans over her, prompting the brunette to lay back with her head rested on the arm of the couch. Grabbing at the blonde's face, the brunette secures her legs tight at either side of the woman's hips to wedge her in place to prevent her from moving away. Being too lost in the moment, neither woman had heard the door to the office open and Emma's mother walk in. Snow oblivious at first, strolls up to the desk with the intention of handing back whatever mayor duties she still had to the brunette before freezing with her eyes wide at what she is witnessing on the couch.

"Oh..my god.."

Pulling away from the kiss, Emma looks to her mother practically mirroring her expression while Regina sinks lower down into the couch to hide. The blonde then follows with her eyes as her mother walks out, closing the door behind her as she says something which is audible to the playful pair. "I knew it! David so owes me ten bucks!"

Emma covers her mouth to stifle a laugh as the brunette sniggers and bites her lip. "I guess..the cats out of the bag? So to speak.."

Grinning cheekily, the blonde leans back down and kisses her again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Strolling back home after some alone time, Regina insisted that Emma came with her so they could be with their son and have a family dinner. Walking through the front door and dropping her keys on the side table, the brunette frowns upon seeing a note from Henry. Lifting the paper, she reads.

 _'Hey mom, I have put your good wine in the fridge as I had a feeling you wouldn't mind opening it tonight to celebrate. I will be back shortly with takeout from Granny's and one more thing, hey ma!'_

Chuckling, Regina shakes her head and passes the blonde her note for her to read, gaining a grin in return.

"You think he knows what we have decided?"

Smirking, the mayor turns towards her teasingly and looks up at her. "And what exactly have we decided dear? As I recall, we have yet to talk about it as other _distractions_ got in the way earlier..I know I confessed that I would never let you go but we didn't say what would happen next?"

Running a hand through the brunette's hair and finally resting it upon the woman's cheek, Emma smiles. "Well..I would very much like to date you..and then maybe..you know, live together?..if..if you want? All I am saying is that I want it all with you"

Smiling back at the woman's shyness, Regina leans into her hand before reaching closer to the blonde's face. "What about we skip the dating and get right to the living together part? I mean we already share a son and we just experienced what it was like to live together, even if we were small...I know I loved waking up with you next to me"

Turning her smile into a grin, the sheriff closes the gap and kisses her, mumbling as she makes contact. "I would love to live with you"

Kissing back and smiling more, the brunette wraps her arms around the blonde's neck and runs her hand into the woman's curls. Having returned home, Henry closes the door then freezes seeing them. "Oh gross..moms!"

Walking straight past to go to the kitchen, the teen looks back with a glare then smiles to himself once in the other room. The two women pull back from the kiss at the sound of their son's voice then follows where he goes with their eyes before laughing. Heading into the kitchen themselves, Emma automatically goes for the plates in the cupboard while Regina grabs the wine from the fridge and Henry unpacks the bag he collected from Granny's. Pausing at the counter, the brunette then watches both mother and son has they begin to dish the food onto the plates while having a mini argument over who gets what. Glancing up at the quietness, the blonde raises an eyebrow with a small smile at the woman. "You okay over there?"

Gripping the bottle and glasses again, the mayor nods smiling back then makes her way to the dining table. Watching the interaction, Henry grabs his plate. "I'm gonna take mine upstairs..."

Seeing the boy disappear, Emma shrugs to herself then takes their plates through to the dining room. Placing them on the table, the blonde then sits opposite. "What was that about in the kitchen?"

Looking across to see the concerned look, the mayor reaches over the table for the blonde's hand. "Nothing to worry about dear, I was just thinking about how right and normal this feels..just then watching you with Henry.. _us_ preparing for dinner..it is like we are a real family.."

The blonde grins and squeezes her hand. "That is because we are..or at least I hope we will be..Regina I have never had anyone in my life that I had to worry about or anyone who would care for me like you and Henry. I never used to let anyone in and now all I want to do is to let you two in. I feel safe and at home with you so I hope we can make this work"

Looking hopeful, Regina nods. "We will. I know that with you anything is possible and I haven't felt that in a long time"

"Sounds like a certain mother of mine is rubbing off on you..."

"Don't push it dear. All I am saying is if this is what my happiness is suppose to look like, I am never giving up on it. I am never giving up on you or Henry" the brunette runs her thumb across Emma's knuckles.

The sheriff smiles then stands from her seat abandoning her food momentarily, which for Emma is a miracle before walking around the table to meet the brunette. Ducking her head down, the blonde kisses her while holding onto the back of the woman's chair. Slipping her hand up to Emma's neck, Regina kisses back with a genuinely happy smile in which the blonde secretly vows to herself that she would keep on this beautiful woman's face for as long as she would let her. Pulling back, Emma rests her head against the mayor's and grins. "I love you Regina Mills"

Poking her lightly on her chest, Regina smirks playfully. "Someone's getting soft.." Seeing the blonde's pout, the brunette then nuzzles her nose and pecks her lips again. "But it's a good job I love you too Emma Swan"

 _A/N: now that they are together I can either include a couple more mushy type chapters or give you an epilogue and plus I will be writing little Emma and Regina stories!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Standing at the bottom of her stairs in her baggy off the shoulder black top and grey cropped leggins, with her hands on her hips while sporting a frown, Regina watches as Emma and Henry push their way through the front door, the blonde with her foot securely holding the door open before placing the remaining two boxes on the floor.

"All done!"

Looking between the boxes, the brunette raises an eyebrow. "Is that it? That is all you have?" Seeing their son step over a box and head off to the kitchen, Regina steps closer to the blonde. "seriously? Your whole life, the whole of twenty eight years is in four boxes?"

Emma suddenly feels self concious and bites her lip. "Well..yeah..." Looking down while fiddling with her hands, the sherriff explains. "I..didn't have a lot before Storybrooke..nothing to really call mine..so it was never worth keeping anything if it was just gonna be me"

Realizing that she has put her foot in it, the mayor grabs the woman's hands to stop her fiddling and links them with her own. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have..said..but you know now, you do have two things, two people that you can call yours? And we are not going anywhere which means, from now on, you will be living out of more than four boxes because this house is just as much yours as it is mine"

Giving a coy smile, the blonde kisses the brunette's nose while gripping her hands. "I better get my stuff upstairs.."

Nodding, Regina lets go of her hands and takes hold of a box. "Henry, come and get a box please!"

Exiting the kitchen, the teen grabs a box then goes up ahead before shouting out. "Mom?! Is this going in your room?!"

Rolling her eyes as she ascends the stairs while followed by Emma and the last two boxes, Regina replies as she gets to the top sarcastically then sets her box down. "No Henry, its going in the guest room because that is where she is staying...and please don't shout indoors"

Sniggering, the blonde bumps Henry on the hip playfully. "You got told!"

The teen glares in a very Regina way then dumps the box in the master bedroom. "I'm gonna go out, I made arrangments with some mates and then I'm staying with Grandma and Grandpa so you two can celebrate moving in together and so I can console Grandma who keeps crying because her 'little girl is grown up and moved out'"

Both women laugh as the brunette gives his shoulders a squeeze. "You're a good boy Henry"

"And trust mom to act like I'm leaving forever..I only lived there for a couple of years" Emma states, placing her box down.

"Emma, she was without you for many years, she is bound to be upset"

Looking shocked, the sheriff goes wide eyed as does Henry. "Woah wait hold on...are you sticking up for my mother? As in my mother, Snow White?"

Crossing her arms not impressed, Regina sighs. "Yes I am, you know very well your mother and I have moved on from the past. I mean look at her reaction to us being together, not to mention how she took in the younger version of myself and cared for me"

"True, I have to admit that was a shock but also the best thing I have ever witnessed..it was like..we are _all_ finally a family and all what happened in the past is over"

Unfolding her arms and slipping them around Emma's waist, the brunette smiles. "Because it is and that is all down to you two.." Looking between her girlfriend and son, the woman continues. "You my dear stood by me and fought for me which lead to the peace between me and your mother, _which_ would never had happened if it wasn't for a certain young man who just wanted his family together. I know at the time it was about finding out where you really came from Henry and I wasn't a major role because of who I was.." Holding a hand up quickly as the teen goes to protest, the mayor smiles in awe at him. "But you gave me the opportunity to change..to forget the Queen and even the mayor and just be me, Regina, your mother. So I have a lot to be thankful for and I just wanted you to know that I will never forget what my prince has done for me because he is the best prince in all the realms and...well his mother isn't too bad either" winking at the blonde, Regina then chuckles as the woman pulls her closer.

Henry grins and quickly kisses both their cheeks. "Thanks mom and I love you, your the best mom ever and ma is the best ma ever.." Heading back to the stairs, the teen shouts again. "See you tomorrow!"

Seeing Regina's stare and sigh at him shouting again, Emma ends up calling in unison with her girlfriend to their son.

"Henry!"

"Henry!"

Shaking his head by the front door, Henry looks over his shoulder briefly and up the stairs. "Sorry!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Coming up behind the brunette in the bedroom, Emma grabs at her waist then grins while resting her chin on the woman's shoulder. "Whatcha doing?"

Glancing over at the blonde, Regina smiles as she pushes a draw closed. "Making room for a certain someone I am now sharing my room with. You have two draws here and the left side of the wardrobe"

Kissing her temple, the sheriff nods. "Thank you"

Turning in her arms, the mayor holds onto her forarms and leans forward, kissing her with a whisper. "I can't believe I get to do this every day"

Kissing back, Emma gives her a series of kisses then one on the nose which has become her favourite spot. "..day..night..anytime really.."

Letting out a soft chuckle, the brunette trails her hands down the woman's arms and takes hold of her hands as she backs them up to the bed. "Among other things..."

Grinning playfully, the blonde gently pushes her back then straddles the mayor as she pins Regina's hands up beside her head. "Oh definately" leaning down, Emma captures Regina's lips once again causing the woman to giggle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As both women sat curled up on the couch, Regina practically buries herself into Emma while watching TV. Smiling down at her, the blonde presses a soft kiss to her head then rests her own head down.

"Emma?.."

"Hm?"

Biting her lip, the brunette looks up at her in wonder. "I know you just moved in but can I ask you something to do with us? And Henry?"

Shifting to face the woman properly but still keeping her in her arms, the blonde nods. "You can ask me anything"

"Do you ever...think about your family...expanding? I mean we have Henry but you never got the chance to see him as a child and..I was just curious if..you ever wanted more?"

Seeing the concerned frown on the mayor's face, Emma chuckles lightly. "Regina Mills are you asking me to have a baby with you?"

Going red, the brunette glances away shy. "No...well not right now but..I just keep thinking of how happy we are, how happy I am and that I would love to have a big family..living with you..and children. I know Henry would love a sibling..I just mean in the future because I see you in my future.."

Taking hold of Regina's chin, the blonde smiles in awe while making the woman face her. "I would love to..a mini you like as you were.."

"No a mini Emma..with your hair and eyes.." The mayor smiles back at the dream of it all.

Shaking her head abruptly, the sheriff runs her hand through her girlfriend's hair. "No your dark hair and chocolate eyes..so captivating.."

Sighing happily, the brunette leans forward to nuzzle her nose then pecks her lips. "Whatever we have in the future, will be loved and it will be amazing..you, me, Henry and baby"

Grinning, the blonde nods then rests her head back on top of Regina's as she continues to stroke her hair, both with smiles on their faces at their plan.

 _A/N: Epilogue next!_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: sorry! Still having a few hectic weeks but here is the last of the story. Thanks for all your responses and i will work on getting a little Emma and Regina series going :)_

 **Epilogue**

Strolling through to the kitchen in her denim shorts and white tank top, Emma grins to herself as she switches the radio on before opening the back door wide to cool the place down from the current heatwave. Making her way to the fridge, the blonde pauses as she feels a pair of tiny hands wrap around each leg followed by a giggle. Intenting to turn around, Emma is prompted to stop as a pair of arms wrap themselves across her front from behind followed by a soft kiss to her temple.

"Happy Birthday dear.."

Grinning more, the blonde manages to move herself around to face her family. Glancing down to the smaller blonde who is now a little over one, Emma lifts her up, stroking the girl's tiny braid in which her brunette mother made. "Hey munchkin"

Wrapping her arms firmly around her mama's neck, the girl then cups her hand towards her mother to join in. Regina smiles and steps closer to hug both blondes. "She is looking more like you every day.."

"Well I think its only fair considering Lola is the image of you..ain't that right Luc?"

Lucy nods despite not really knowing what she is agreeing with. The mayor rolls her eyes then pulls away giving both a kiss to the head. "I got all the food we need. Everyone will be arriving in about an hour"

"Right, I'll get the BBQ going then" The sheriff sets their daughter back down as she grabs a couple of bags containing food from the island. "Where is Lola?"

"Playpen, and you will not lift a finger dear, I've got it. Its not every day you turn 30" smirking at the blonde's sudden pout, Regina takes the bags from her. "There is one thing you can be doing..Lola keeps pointing at her dress, I think its time these two munchkins get ready"

"On it. Oh Henry is helping dad with some extra chairs from Granny's considering you invited every known person in this town"

"I had to! Everyone wants to celebrate your birthday. Have you spoken to your mother yet?"

Letting out a smile, Emma shakes her head. "Not yet, I'm going to tell her when she is here"

Smiling back at her girlfriend's beaming face, the brunette leans across pecking her lips before unpacking the bags as the blonde disappears in search of their other daughter, her mini me also in tow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reappearing shortly having changed herself and the twins, Emma grins upon finding Regina out on the back porch adding more charcoal to the BBQ. Looking over her shoulder having heard a series of footsteps both big and small, the mayor smiles taking in the sight before her. While Emma stood in a strapless denim coloured jumpsuit, showing off her long legs and blonde curls that hung loose, the twins, both wore simple summer dresses. Lola was in a lilac babydoll dress, her brunette hair in a messy side braid to which Regina couldn't make out whether it started like that or Lola had decided to mess it up. Lucy wore a pale blue spaghetti strapped dress and her blonde locks lifted into a high pony tail held by a matching blue flower. Looking at Emma, the brunette smiles in awe. "You look beautiful" glancing down to the twins who are now holding hands, Regina waves her hand behind her back then approaches them. "You both look like a Princess and Princesses need these.." Placing a small tiara on both their heads, the mayor chuckles at their amazed faces. Lola giggles while Lucy tries to look up at the item on her head.

"Hey! Whose birthday is it?!"

Biting her lip at Emma's pout, the brunette shakes her head. "Would you like a tiara dear?"

The blonde sniggers then grins. "No but I'd settle for a kiss?"

"Of course" Regina smirks and steps closer, taking hold of the blonde by her waist and kissing her softly while hearing a small amount of giggling by their side.

Pulling away happily, the sheriff looks to the twins then glances to the door hearing the bell. "My parents are here"

"I will let them in then change, go sit yourself down with a beer, your mother is on child watch today"

Nodding at the request, Emma goes and retrieves a beer as the twins run towards their grandparents once they are in sight. Snow hugs Lola to her waist while David lifts Lucy momentarily before she insists on going to Henry and hugs him. Greeting her parents, the blonde completely misses her mother's raised eyebrow as she notices something different about her daughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Returning from getting changed in a black halter neck summer dress with a silver belt, Regina pauses at the bottom of the stairs seeing her girlfriend walk through.

"Wow..." Freezing, Emma smirks at the brunette. "You look...wow"

Looking slightly shy, the brunette walks up to her. "Thank you..and who knows you might see me out of it later"

Gaining a wink, the blonde follows the woman through the kitchen and out back to where most of the guests were. Stopping at the back door briefly, the sheriff watches as Regina moves towards the BBQ alongside Snow and begin a rather humorous conversation causing both to laugh. Turning her attention to the back of the garden, Emma laughs to herself as she watches Lola and Lucy running around squealing and giggling at their big brother chasing them then scooping them up under each arm.

"Quite the scene isn't it?"

Biting her lip with a smile, the blonde peers beside her and up at her father then nods. "You could say that..it all seems..right. Like this is where we are all meant to be, that everything that did happen had to happen, despite some of it being bad and painful..it got us here and now I'm just thankful to finally have a family.."

Placing his hand on his daughter's shoulder, David gives her a comforting squeeze. "You always will Emma. I'm just grateful that you are here where you belong and your mother is happy. It was great catching a glimpse of what you was like as a young girl but I missed you at the same time. We will always be here for you. I know you don't like hearing this but you did save us all and for that we will always support you..besides, the mini versions of you haven't gone too far because you just have to look at Lola and Lucy, its like you and Regina all over again"

"Yes it is..I hope they both protect each other like we did"

"I'm sure they will and if not I think its pretty much handled by the big brother anyway" gesturing to Henry, the pair look at the teen who is currently holding both girls in his arms as they hug.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reaching for the bottle opener, Emma prises her beer top off then leans against the kitchen surface, taking a moment to enjoy her drink before being bombarded into another conversation with either Leroy or Granny.

"Why is the birthday girl hiding in here?"

Smiling at her mother, the blonde gives a carefree shrug. "Just taking a moment, today's been great and I have you and Regina to thank for it"

"It would appear you have Regina to thank for other things too..."

Frowning, Emma looks confused. "What is that suppose to mean?"

Snow chuckles at her daughter's reaction then stands next to her, pointing towards her hand. "If you intended on hiding that...you didn't do a very good job.."

Growing coy, the sheriff lifts her left hand with the new sparkling ring on her finger. "I was going to tell you..I guess I forgot to take it off before I did. Regina..asked me last night..I still can't believe it. Yes we have children but marriage? Thats a big deal, for both of us"

"A big deal yes but I know how much you love one another and how happy you make one another, Henry and the twins prove that" the short haired woman smiles then wraps an arm around her daughter's shoulders.

"Which is why I said yes..I would always say yes because, I've been in love with her for such a long time..in all honesty since Neverland.."

"You never told me that.."

Both mother and daughter turn towards the back door seeing Regina with a look crossed between being confused and being in awe. Emma bites her lip worried then moves around the island to meet her. "Well its one thing admitting to someone that you love them especially if you are not sure if they love you back but to also say I've been in love with you since then..I don't know what I would have done if I told you and you ran..but you didn't and you're here..and you do love me so yes I have loved you since then. If anything, I knew there was at least something there when I met you"

Slowly smiling, the brunette wraps her arms around the woman's neck quickly and hugs her tightly. "And you wondered last night why I asked you to marry me..I love you Emma"

Rubbing the mayor's back, the blonde grins over at her mother before glancing down seeing the twins run in from the back door and over to them, crashing into their legs to hide from Henry. Pulling back, Regina looks down and lifts up Lucy before stroking a strand of messy blonde curl from her face. Pouting, Lola holds her arms up to Emma then grins upon also being lifted and buries her head into her mama's neck.

Standing beside his grandma, Henry smiles at the scene as the two women hug and talk to their increasingly tired girls.

They had both finally found where they belonged.

With each other.


End file.
